Web browsers usually operate in a sandbox and do not allow web applications to access any of the hardware on a client computer. Therefore it is hard to use a web application to scan images using a scanner and upload scanned images to the internet. Current workarounds for this problem include installing plug-ins to the web browser or using Active X controls. However, plug-ins are browser dependent and still do not let web applications contain a webpage that comes from an application server or web server to access scanner hardware on the client computer. Active X controls used by web applications can access hardware but require permissions and could be a source of attacks depending on the source of the Active X control. For that reason, many Active X controls are blocked by network administrators and not trusted.